


life work of Dr. Elva Conde

by jak5678



Category: Alternate Universe - Transcendence - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jak5678/pseuds/jak5678
Summary: the life work of Dr. Elva Condejust a bunch of hc worldbildinginspired by this suggestion:How politics/science reacts right after the Transcendence. Remember, different people





	

Dr. Elva Conde  
Several years ago the world turned upside down fiction became reality and the World As We know it ended. And from that has come only mass panic. but as the dust settles we discover that it has also created an entirely new field of science. so me and my team have endeavored to Pioneer this unique study and will be releasing some articles over the next few years to help understand these otherworldly creatures as well as “magic” itself.  
September 2015

-

Dr. Elva Conde  
Me and my team have finally made it substantial discovery. This discovery is that of natural-born magic. ever since the Transcendence as we will call it there have been several reports ordnary humans being born with magic ability. We have looked into these accounts and determined, although some are false, there are real ones out there and they are truly extraordinary. One of our volunteers has demonstrated the ability take control on another person's will with a simple chant and direct eye contact we have tried this chant ourselves and discovered it does not work for everyone it seems as though not everyone is capable of Performing the same Feats. In addition we have discovered the use of a machine which is currently in the patent of a mister Fiddleford hadron McGucket. with a few small modifications we have been successfully capable of creating a effective mental coding system which will protect against psychic attacks we will be issuing these to all those who wish very shortly. All profit attained by these coatings will directly go to our research  
February 2016

-

Dr. Elva Conde  
My team and I have made a breakthrough In our research. We have discovered to that most magic is governed by intent however It can be focused and amplified and refined by the use of Latin and ancient Greek. We believe there are maybe other languages which are out there capable of doing this, tho these are the ones we have discovered to work the best of all the ones we've tested. Additionally we have discovered that magic and paranormal gifts are mostly hereditary. If you wish to see if you possess the capability to use magic there is a link to a list of simple spells you could try on this website under the practical uses tag. we also have confirmed the existence of a magic sixth sense that can manifest in any of the other five senses and, although rare, can even lead to an incredible aptitude for unique forms of magic. if you are lazy try sphaera lux  
April 1016

-  
Dr. Elva Conde  
we have dun our study of gnome and determined that they are no threat when alone however in large numbers can be quite dangerous. Similarly Pixies and fairies in small numbers are fairly harmless but incur the Wrath of the hive and they become a dangerous threat. we have also confirmed the existence of beings such as vampires and werewolves however they act differently then they were depicted in Media. We will now be moving on to a study which use highly controversial this is what we will call demonology the study how to safely conduct business with otherworldly beings classified as Spirits or demons.  
May 2016

-

Dr. Elva Conde  
We perform the summoning, it went horribly wrong half my teem is dead. we will be shutting down the program and I will be working alone and now on. Do not summon demons at all cost they are beings of chaos and Evil and will not think twice about consuming you entirely given half a chance. I don't think I will ever re enter the field of demonology it was the biggest mistake of my life do not attempt at all costs.  
May 2016

-

Dr. Elva Conde  
After years of painstaking research after the incident I have finally discovered something new it seems as though magic has a specific set of wavelengths much like light however these wavelengths are far more intricate than anything we've seen before resembling more a pattern for quantum mechanics then a observable energy. The magic wavelengths reacts to intent as well as specific genetic markers and will entwine itself within specific patterns and reconstruct itself to conform to any form of matter or energy. you could fair more easily classify magic as a subset of itself neither an energy or a matter. also magic seems to only retain stats of matter or energy for limited quantity's of time, their are exceptions to the rule most notably demonic magic. DO NOT SUMMON A DEMON THY WILL KILL YOU.  
Jun 2025 

-

Dr. Elva Conde  
I have discovered that every being which is naturally born with magic has a unique energy signature or Magic wave wavelength and these wavelengths are incredibly difficult to effect or change but are also the source of naturally occurring Magic. Thar tide directly to a person's DNA, however there are some unknown factors which occur to determine their quantum frequency. however after this discovery I believe I will be retiring thank you and goodbye  
October 2029

-

Dr. Elva Conde  
I have become fascinated with the topic of vampires after a run-in with a strange little girl who turned out to be a vampire. it was a truly terrifying experience, i am now re-entering the scientific world after 15 years of absence from all forms of study. I will requesting assistance from the scientific community to begin my work on discovering exactly what a vampire is along with all other transformative species.  
December 2044

-

Dr. Elva Conde  
Due to a lack of funding i have made very little Headway in my research and so have decided to open a ward shop as I have become quite proficient at it over the years since the incident with my team my information will be in link below and I will not be posting here again until I have finished my work on vampires. They are truly fascinating creatures.  
July 2046

-

Dr. Elva Conde.  
Through my research of the supernatural I have come to believe that I have discovered exactly what vampirism is to put it into layman's terms it is magically transmit DNA that causes the victim to undergo a magic wavelength transformation as well as a physical one. the physical traits are the ones that we think of when we think of a vampire, sharp teeth, thirst for blood, inability to consume other Foods, as well as increased strength, speed and agility however the rules that have previously alluded our explanations are results of the change in their magic wavelength. as their body reject those wavelengths rules Come into place restrictions like disintegration in the Sun or inability to enter another's house without permission as the body adjusts to these new magic wavelength the rules diminishes in strength until they no longer apply this change in wavelength is also what prohibits them from growing older physically in addition to my discovery of why vampires have these rules I also believe I have made a major breakthrough in what exactly the sunlight problem stems from the real harm that occurs when a vampire enters sunlight is not caused by some magic within the sunlight itself or natural phenomenon but is from interference caused by UV radiation making a vampire's natural magic wavelength to combine with its old magic wavelength causing it extreme contradictions and heat within the body I tested this on a vampire a while ago using a UV radiation projecting light bulb it had the same effect as sunlight upon a vampire I'll be it greatly diminished in strength. Similarly the inability to enter another's house without their permission stems from the same contradiction but a weaker one. This one is caused from their previous wavelength re-emerging at the entryway to another beings Dwelling Place however more investigation will be conducted.

November 2056

Dr. Elva Conde died December 2056 after sum one broke into his home and killed him by stabbing him the chest with a metal steak and burning the body, Along with part of his house/shop. eyewitness reports say that the assailants never entered the building. This is an ongoing investigation.

Dr. Elva Conde lived from 1991-2056

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know this is not all that good it is my first piece like this but hope you enjoyed


End file.
